love in its different arts
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: art have different styles one will love it others don't but everything is different but all the same, chat and ladybug will have a adventure with the Evillustrator when is anger can't be clam, will hawk moth will finally get the miraculous? will chat tell lady bug how he feels? read to find out: story inspired by cherrybluu. and spatziline. part 1 and2 thank you
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Its 5:00pm after school and Nathanael is sketching in his sketch book, him and Marinette dancing, he smiled as he was drawing everything is peaceful today even Chloe didn't do anything horrid in school, so now he's drawing in peace. He look up and saw Marinette and Alya are walking to the bakery, he close his book and put it away and walked to the bakery to get something to eat and try to talk to Marinette, he grabbed the handle and about to open it the door open he fell back. "Oh Nathanael!" Nathanael look up to see Marinette and Alya with them holding each a paper bag "sorry I didn't saw you"

"No, no it's okay"

"You were going in?" asked Marinette.

"ye-yes I'm just getting a pastry" he smiled getting up, Marinette open her bag and pull out a small oddly shaped croissant.

"Here, my dad said they not good, sorry if it's not in the right shape I was cooking them earlier, then somehow it came out wrong" Nathanael accepted the oddly shape pasty.

"Thank you" he took a bite "it's good"

"You're just saying that"

"No I mean it, it's really good" he finished the good tasting pasty "have you finished that science homework?"

"Yes have you"

"Yes but it's not really that good, well thank you, I must get going" said Nathanael, he turned to leave but then he heard a blast he turned again and saw chat noir fighting a steampunk style villain.

Chat turn to see the three kids in his class "run!" he yelled then he got hit with a steampunk style wrenches, he was sent back to a wall. Nathanael the girls stood there in awe of the fight, Nathanael grabbed Marinette and Alya hands and went inside the bakery, they locked the door and watch out the window "never undermasted my work you cat!"

"Well for a mechanic you do fix cars, wrench" said chat but wench pulled out a power drill.

"'I don't fix them I improve them" he pointed the drill to a car and it turned into a remade 40's mustang with black base and green bumpers "see, I improve them now to take you miraculous but first where's ladybug? I want her to see she fight"

"Right behind you" wrench smiled and grabbed his ratchets and about to swing it.

Nathanael watched the fight going on and he love what way the fight it almost he want to draw it he was about to grab his bag but it wasn't there, he turned and look around alya was videoing the action and Marinette is gone, he knows she live here and her house is upstairs so she must have gone to tell her parents what's going on. She continued looking till he look outside and saw his bag outside, he grabbed the knob and went out to grab his bag.

Ladybug got her lucky charm it was a teddy bear and chat noir already used his cataclysm and he's two down and trying to distract wrench, ladybug throw the bear and it hit him in the face then she throw her yoyo around his feet and pulled knocking him over and chat with another point gone he yank the goggles around his neck "NO!" Then he pulled out his drill again and it shot out a small drill, noir drop the goggles and he wacked the small drill away.

Nathanael went out to grab his bag but he was watching, but the small drill was hit to his direction he lift his bag and it hit the bag and it turned into nuts and bolts. Ladybug grab the goggles and broke it and the akuma fluttered out, then she catch the butterfly and cleansed it, "good little butterfly" then she throw the toy in the air and heart fly out and fixed everything even Nathanael bag.

"Thank you malady, you didn't came earlier" asked chat

"I was busy and also I thought you said the last time we fought an akuma last week was 'I could fight akuma by my own' why didn't you" asked ladybug.

"But you were here, my lady"

"I have to go" then she throw her yoyo to a building and left" chat smiled and noticed a beep and he left too. Nathanael look down to see his bag back in one piece, he picked it up and went back inside.

"Nathanael what on earth are you doing?" yelled alya "what's to point on you getting your bag?"

"Sorry, it just need to get it" he apologized

"Thank god your both alright I saw what happen in the roof of my room" said Marinette walking out to meet her friends.

An hour later chat sneaked back inside him bedroom he deformed, plagg lay on the pillow in the bed and Adrien sat on the bed "man that was a weird villain we fight so far"

"Na Mr. pigeon is still weird" said Adrien "so you still want some camembert?"

"Yes, please!" cheered plagg.

"Okay stay here" Adrien walked out of his room and walked down the stairs and he saw Nathalie walking up the stairs "hay Nathalie how's your day?"

"Okay, and how was yours?"

"okay nothing much happen" he lied, as he continue to the kitchen he open the fridge and found the kwami favorite cheese he grabbed the plate and went to the draws and grabbed a cheese knife, he cut a quarter of the cheese and left the knife in the sink.

"Well it looks like someone love camembert" Adrien spun and he is on front of his farther, Gabriel agreste "I hope you have crackers with the cheese"

"Ye-yes farther, what are you doing here?"

"I have two hours till my next meeting, how's school?" he asked, Adrien walked to the cabinet.

"Everything is okay and all of my homework is finished" he said grabbing the crackers "and fencing well too"

"And you're modeling?"

"It's okay" Adrien put the crackers on the plate and put the box back.

"Adrien sometime I wonder why I didn't put you in a public school instead a private school"

Adreian heart beat hard and he felt it on his ribs "Why did you ask?"

"Your teachers said you sometime leave school and don't come back, most of your homework are average B, cutting lessons on you fencing, and your relationship with Chloe"

"There is none"

"that's the point, I want you to have a high society life, and also I want you to live the life that I have for you" Adrien blood boiled but also he wants to run, Gabriel walked behind his son and placed his hand on his shoulder "if I hear another disappearing trick, you are out and into a private boarding school" then he let go and walked away "for now on you will stay at home for the weekends till I say otherwise" Adrien heart felt bruised and hurt his eye widen at the word his farther. He picked up the plate throw out the crackers and hastily walk back to his room, and place the plate on his desk and plagg fly straight to the cheese.

"What's wrong?" asked plagg.

"My father was in the kitchen and he noticed me leaving school…"

"And you turning into chat noir?"

"No, but he told me if I didn't disappearing again I will be sent to boarding school"

"But you can't, you're a super hero!"

"I know but I have to be more careful, with everything" plagg nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

hay I edit it because of auto correct and I I'm a speed reader. I'm taking classes for this, proof reading and editing, so sorry, at least I'm getting better.

Ch2

The next day Marinette School finished good again but Chloe ruffled some feathers in class today, she's waiting for alya to come out of class be is asking the science teacher to give her another day to finish her homework. Marinette is sitting on the steps waiting for her, Adrien left early for a photoshoot she missed him but she knows she going to see him tomorrow.

"Nathanael what are you still doing here?"

"Oh err…. I usually stay so I can finish some of my drawings" said Nathanael, marinette leaned in to try and have a look, but then Nathanael sense the girl he like try to have a look he close the book, "sorry it's not done yet I'm still finishing it off"

"Sorry" alya walked out.

"Hay ready for you to help me with my studying"

"She gave you another day?"

"Yes, so we have to finish is" alya try and drag marinette home.

"Okay, okay Nathanael do you want to come with us and I could tutor you if you want" she asked, the artist blushed,

"O-okay" he close his sketch book and was about to put it away but Chloe snatched the book.

"Oh look I thought I saw something in ugly in that book" the blonde bitch open the book and started to rip off pages "this one, this one, and this one"

"HAY" Yelled Nathanael.

"Chloe, stop it" said marinette

"Why it's all ugly and this off you too" then she chucked the book to the road, Nathanael and marinette was about to go grabbed the ruined book, but a bus drove by and it took the book with it, Nathanael stop at the edge of the road and watched as scattered.

"Oh Nathanael" said marinette, "Chloe how could you, he done nothing to you"

"So…." then she walked away with her 'best friend' behind her.

"Nathanael come on I can help you get it back"

"No don't just go I'll be okay, just go" he said marinette doesn't want to go but she know he needs to be alone, so she and alya went home and the artist walked home. Nathanael arrived home and hour and a half later, he lay on his bed and sighed, the book was sent to him by his dad in Australia, kangaroo leather and eucalyptus pages, he found a page of him and marinette dancing from his book, he loved that book, he rarely use it but he want to use it that day and now it's gone. He lay his head on the pillow wishing Chloe would disappear.

"It's the artist again" the akuma flutter in the room and into the page "hello it's me hawk – moth I'll give you this power again but this time you must give me the miraculous if not I will use drastic measures "

"yes hawk – moth" said Nathanael, then he turned back into the evillustrator, he took of his beret off and place the page in the hate and place it back, he picked up a random pen and it turned into his evillustrator pen, he walked out of his room and gone to la Grande Paris.

"I still can't believe Chloe did that to Nathanael" said marinette

"I know, one day she will get someone dead" said alya finishing up her homework "hay marinette remember when your uncle sent you those sketch book for your birthday" she nodded " why don't you give him one of them, he gave you 5 and you barley finished one"

"That's a good idea and I got the perfect one" marinette move to the end of her desk and look at her old sketches and found her book it have a gold and red Chinese dragon prints on the cover "so what you think" marinette showed alya, she smiled.

"Wow that so good, he will love it" said alya, "tomorrow he will love it"

"I know" and hour later alya finished and left for home as for marinette she went to her bed with a cookie her parents made and she gave it to tikki.

"So alya finished?" asked tikki

"Yes I hope Ms. Mendeleiev likes it" said marinette "I think I go to bed now" she change her cloths and lay back on her bed and slept.

The morning was the same get up change and go to school but this time she got her present for Nathanael so he feels better, she walked down to the school by the time she got there it was weird, the walls are graffiti, windows painted over and writing on the doors saying 'I'm coming for you Chloe bourgeois' everyone is curious on who did this, marinette believe it's another akuma attack, she hope Nathanael didn't turned into the evillustrator again, she walked over to alya, nino and Adrian "what happed?"

"Dude someone totally vandalize the school" said Nino

"ya you live next door right you didn't see anything?" asked alya

"No I was too tired after helping alya with the science homework after that I went to sleep" said marinette

"well I wonder who did this?" asked Adreian, everyone walked to class as Sabrina farther investigate the vandalising, marinette walked to the back of the class, but Nathanael is not there. Now she think he turned back into evillustrator, after school ladybug have to go and fine him and get his akuma, maybe marinette could help him. Lunch arrived and everyone are stuck in class for safety.

"I don't blame Nathanael for skipping school I would his Chloe destroy my favourite thing" said alya

"But I'm still worried" said marinette

"Don't worry I bet he's venting his frustration right now" then at the end of that sentence the entire wall of the class room is being erased, everyone scream. Marinette stood up and watched as the walls disappears and there's it's the evillustrator on a platform, marinette ran out of the class room and into the girls bathroom "tikki transform me" then marinette turned into ladybug and she ran out to the door of the class room, as she was about to grab the door knob another hand reached it, she looked to see chat noir "chat?"

"My lady" he open the door and both run in, with the evillustrator throwing buzz saws around the classroom "hay shouldn't you be colouring the town?"

"You, leave me, I'm going to get Chloe" shouted evillustrator he draw a few arrow pointed at Chloe, as it fired ladybug pulled out her yoyo and shielded her "don't get in the way" then he draw up more arrows.

"Everyone out!" ordered chat noir, everyone ran out the door as chat leaped out to the evillustrator, he tackled him off the platform and onto the streets.

"Go home" said ladybug

"Okay but after a few selfie" said Chloe she wrapped her arm around ladybug neck, but ladybug pushed her away

"go home" ladybug jump out of the class and saw chat dodging flying arrow the evillustrator is drawing " chat try and grab his pen" the last time she defeated evillustrator they broke his pen, this would happen again. Chat leaps off to grab evillustrator, but evillustrator drew a wall on front of chat, he crashed.

"Chat!" yelled ladybug

"I'm fine ma 'lady" said chat groaning wiping his blood his nose. Ladybug swung her yoyo to evillustrator, but he drew fan blowing the yoyo away "ladybug go hide" he's behind the drawn wall, ladybug leap off to chat "okay, so how do we get to him"

"his pen chat grab it" she yelled, chat smiled wiping the last drop of blood from his nose, chat jump over the wall and run up to the evillustrator.

"No one will save her this time" yelled evillustrator, he drew two large swords and throw then at chat, ladybug throw her yoyo to one of the and pulled it out of the way and chat knocked it away with his staff "you all know she deserved this" evillustrator yelled looking at the students in the classroom "she evil to the heart, she's a brat, she will hurt everyone she think is an annoyance" then he look back at the hero's chat kicked him in the gut, chat noir then grabbed his pen and broken it, but no akuma fluttered out.

"What?" both ladybug and chat noir said, then the pen magically fixed itself and it fly back to the evillustrator "how..."

"I'm not an idiot" said the artist "did you really think I have the akuma in the same place, like last time, this time your miraculous are mine, and I shall take care of Chloe, everyone know she's better off GONE!"

"Everyone loves' me!" shouted Chloe, evillustrator anger grow then he drew an plane, it appeared, a large yellow plane he jump on it and it took off on its, chat frown and rose this hand "cataclysm" then he run to the plane and touched the plane, it turned into rust and dissolve slowly, but the evillustrator then draw a flock of bats scattering everyone shielded their eyes but then the bats fly off and the evillustrator is gone.

"Damn it!" said chat noir "we should go after him, ma 'lady"

"I will, you should go a recharge" chat look at his ring and it's down to three he frown.

"But he's powerful and I don't know where his akuma is too"

"You need to stop go and feed your kwami, and I take Chloe home do she safe for now" said ladybug chat then jump up to the school and run.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Adrien is in the locker room with plagg eating the cheese quickly, he waited for the kwami to finish the cheese, and Adrien has to find ladybug and quick. Everyone was accounted for and most of them left for home, everyone think Adrien is at home but no he's still at home, 'if it's not his pen then what, the pad, the hat, something, what is it?' the been thinking where the akuma is. "I'm all charged!"

"Good now we can go and check ladybug" but before he said 'transform' this phone rang he looked and it was his farther "hello farther"

"Hello Adrien, I heard there was an attack at your school?" he asked.

"Yes there was"

"Why aren't you home? Why didn't you call Natalie?"

"Well I didn't because I thought it wouldn't be safe to go by car and some classes are still going?"

"But not yours, Natalie will be at the school in a little while" Adrien frown.

"okay farther" he hanged up "okay plagg new plane, eat the other half of the camembert in my bag while we are in the car then when we go in the bed room, we transform and we go fight Nathanael and save the day" said Adrien.

"yay more camembert" plagg fly right into the bag and started eating the camembert, Adrien walk down to the front of the school and saw Natalie and the ape like bodyguard waiting, he got in the silver car and drove off, during the way Adrien watch the streets seeing if the evillustrator might course trouble so he could turn back into chat noir, he did. Chloe got Nathanael so angary he started trashing roads, builds and historical parts of Paris, they had to take different routes and detours, Gabriel called a few times.

But for now his farther must think he is at home, being safe and doing homework, in his head. he hope ladybug is alright searching for the evillustrator, he hope Nathanael could turn back but now seeing how angry he is with Chloe, now he's thinking he won't calm down, he know how it is to be judged by everyone, many people love him up other modeling agency judge and other model do too, even though they are nice to him, they talked bad behind his back, one time he overheard three model from America talking smack about him, on how he's too young for this and why he's doing this?

"Adrien?" the blonde look at Natalie "we're here" he look outside and see his house it took a long time to get home it's nearly noon.

"Thank you" they walked inside as Adrien walked up the stairs he turned "I'm going to stay in my room, I going to catch up on some homework"

"Actually your farther home, the building got some damage and he's home early for dinner too, he wants a family dinner, have a shower and get ready dinner is in an hour" Adrien walked up to his room/

"So are we going?"

"we can't, my farther home, if he found out, he will ship me off to boarding school, ladybug got to waited for us, for now" then he walked to the bathroom for dinner.

Ladybug took Chloe home and surveys her home, helping people from the destruction, and even searching in his home, his mother told her his art is life to him since his farther works around the world, sending him different art books, and sketch books. Now she's the top of the Eiffel tower at night, then her yoyo ringed he open it and saw chat noir "hay how are you?"

"Sorry ma' lady but family matter, so where are you?"

"The Eiffel tower, any idea where the evillustrator is?" ladybug heard a clack she turned to see chat noir, climbing up over the railing.

"No idea, he might go back and see his crush?" said chat

Ladybug blushed but he might be right, the last time he did come to her place. "Maybe you're right, I'm going to…." Before see get to get to finish she heard her miraculous beeping "go and recharge"

"Alright my princesses, before you go I must tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Remember at valentine day when I tried to tell you something" ladybug remember kissing him that day to get rid of a spell.

"Yes"

"Well, I don't know why but I should tell you this…." He took a deep breath "I love you" ladybug blushed hard and turned, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry chat but I love another" chat heart stop "I'm sorry but must go" she said with her earing beeping, ladybug throw her yoyo and swung building to building back to her house tikki fly to the bed.

"Are you going to wait her chat noir? He's going to be distrusted" asked tikki

"I have too he's coming, you can take a nap if you want, or cookies?" said marinette

"Well-being ladybug for almost all-day will tire a kwami out, be careful what you say to chat when he comes"

"Nap then, Well good night" tikki lay on her little bed marinette made for her. Marinette walked up to the roof with her sketch book and sat down, drawing. About five minutes later she saw a shadow she look up and there she saw him. The evillustrator.

"NATHANAEL!" she jumped, "what are you doing here?" he leaned on the railing.

"I came to apologize for destroying the school" he said "I know I hurt people but it's just Chloe, that book was from my farther it was for my birthday, I just hope you of all people I know, you understand how Chloe torments are like, I….." he took off his beret and pulled out a folded up purple paper, he unfold the paper, marinette eyed the paper, being so close to the akuma, but she is not ladybug at the moment, but now she know where the akuma is now "….wanted people to know I'm good at drawing, like you, I saw your dress, hats and other designs. When Chloe destroy my book, I just watch teachers, my mum, everyone say drawing is a waste of time, art is a waste of time, but I love it, and no one should tell me what I can and can't do, even if hawk moth kill me because I didn't take ladybug or chat noir miraculous" then he put the sheet of paper back in his hat and put it back on. Marinette watch the purple akuma ridden object.

"Why?" she asked "the last it you like this you didn't want to hurt anyone and you even promise when I come"

"I know and also you…" he remember when she betrayed him, he anger boiled and his eyes almost look murderous but he took a deep breath and let it out "you know, with chat noir. Anyway I need your help"

"What is it?"

"I can't control it, my angry, I don't know way but right now I'm calm and collected but whenever I think or talk about Chloe, I get angry but I don't want that, I want these powers, I love drawing. I can redraw the rainforest, fix building actually do some good with art but hawk moth. He can control me" said evillustrator, he stood proper and he walked to the other side of the small balcony.

"Evillustrator, I get people say you can't do anything but, you are good, you are better than me, and I like you"

"I like you too" he said marinette blushed she stood up.

"Really?"

"Yes" evillustrator turned and walked up to the fashion designer, very close, face to face close. He brought hands to her face holding her cheeks, looking at her with a shin in his eyes, and a clam purple skin face, his lip tilt up looking in marinette sky blue eyes. Marinette heart beat hard as she took look into evillustrator green eyes.

"I love you" then they kissed, marinette heart and lungs stop working, her brain is screaming and in total panic and feels, the kiss itself it was amazing, it is warm, sweet and electrical, she doesn't know way but she want it forever, because it feels perfect. They parted both taking a breather, the evillustrator smiled like one his drawings perfect. "You are amazing" before marinette get to say anything evillustrator let go "before you say anything I just want you to know, I really want to do anything for you. Anything" he set back and draw a large paradise bird (like the one that can't fly) he jumped on and getting ready to take off but he turned back to her "I'm sorry, but like I said hawk moth will kill me if I don't get his miraculous" he started to well "I'm sorry" then he took off, marinette lean over the railing watching the corrupted artist fly off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Earlier

Chat noir jumped building to building after talking to ladybug, he's heart is broken from her rejection, but right now he need to focus, the evillustrator is dangerous and seeing how he fought them, he need to be more vigilant on what the evil artist draw, he needs to get to Marinette place, I knows where she lives he been there before, both as chat noir and Adrien. He stopped to take a breath then his phone rang. He grabbed it and the I.D flashed 'FATHER' he panicked and answered.

"Father?"

"Where are you?! When I came your room you are not there, or the bathroom or anywhere of the mansion, all I ask is for you to behave, AND this is how you treat this. there is a villain out there right now and you are wondering the streets, when you come back we are going to talk, but mostly this is what I'm going to say to you, at the end of the semester you are to pack up all of your belongings and I am taking you PERSONALLY to the boarding school I've picked out for you, no more modeling, Chinese lessons, or fencing too, you are going to study and no more friends…" then hung up.

Chat noir face is blank he never thought his father would check on him, but he did and now his life is going to be over the end of the semester is a month away and he doesn't want to leave "NO, NOT NOW" he shouted to himself throwing his phone on the grounds, smashing it "I MUST FINISH THIS, FOR LADYBUG" then the negative side showed he can see in his mined ladybug rejecting him. He turned to a wall and punched it, he is mad and stressed "I must tell her, I MUST TELL HER" he needs to tell ladybug he loves her, that he needs her and she needs him, even if she reject him. chat can feel tear wanting to burst out, but he to be strong he must not cry, he MUST get to Marinette, he can see the school and the bakery, he walked closer and his eyes widen he saw Marinette kissing the evillustrator, he doesn't know why his heart stop and breaking 'why is she kissing him? Why?'

He extended his staff and was about to stop the make out, they stop and the evillustrator drew a large bird then flow off and disappeared, chat is confused on what happen, he poled vaulted to the balcony.

He startled Marinette.

"AH?!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just saw the Evillustrator on a bird, what did he do, are you okay?" he asked

"n-no nothing he is gentleman to me"

"Okay" he sat on the railing crossing his legs somehow balancing himself. He frowned "I saw you two kiss" Marinette blushed covering her cheeks "what was that about?"

"I-I…." she stuttered "I don't know, he troubled and he's scared, I just done it and he was…"she doesn't even know herself.

"So you like him, like him?" he asked

"No, err ….yes, but as a friends and I…" chat noir chuckled a bit "I liked another person"

"Well, ladybug and I are close, but she reject me, she like another" he said, Marinette played with her hand

"So she rejected you….." said Marinette, she feels so guilty for pushing him away, but she not the best for him "you know? Maybe that was for the best. She might not even be the person you think she is..."

Chat noir leaned up and look at her like she's right "you're right…." He said what would ladybug could be anyone, and if she did love him, they don't even know each other tears well in his eyes "I… I don't even know her"

"See? You be-" but she paused when she saw tears coming down his emerald eyes "chat…?" Chat is crying due to his stress with his farther, leaving school, confessing his love and being rejected.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked, she realized that chat is very much heart broken and she responsible for that, then her eyes tear up.

"Princess? Why are you crying? I'm …I'm so sorry, I-" asked chat noir he got off the rail looking at the girl.

"She…."

He hoped he didn't unset her "I didn't mean to make you-"

"SHE DOEN'T DESERVE YOUR FEELING!" she yelled.

Chat looked at her confused "what…..what do you mean?"

"She's clumsy, she insecure, she can't do anything right" she crying her eyes out,

Chat frown at her negative talk of his love "How could you say that about her, I won't let you …"

"BECAUSE I KNOW THE GIRL BEHIND THAT MASK, SHE THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU THINK"

"She's not like that"

"WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND!?" yelled Marinette, giving his a stern posture

"BECAUSE A MASK DOSEN'T DEFINE WEHO WE ARE MARINETTE!" yelled chat noir, Marinette stop and look at him "you might think I just a punching bag in my other life no, I'm a popular school kid and half the time I just want to live a normal life, he life is different then my life we might go to the same school, or do different hobbies, whom ever she is, I don't care" Marinette is shock to see chat noir a talking about himself a little, she sat down.

"I'm sorry I said that about ladybug" said Marinette, chat noir knelt down and wipe away the tears.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get the evillustrator, go to bed you have enough for tonight" said chat, he extend his baton and pole vaulted to the school and started running to look for the evillustrator.

Chat noir went building to building and he stop on a random roof top he is tied and its midnight, he look at his ring and try not to think about his soon to be future, no more chat noir, no more Adreian and no more ladybug. But his mind gone there, he is in a plain uniform and going class to class, in a plain old boarding school he is loner kid where father is famous and rich, and with his ring still in his finger with plagg missing the chat noir adventure.

Chat shook his head and with his cat heighten senses he turned to see the evillustrator he is looking dark even with a full moon shining on.

"So you're here" said evillustrator

"Yes I am, what you are going to do now?" said chat noir he readied his claws just in case he have to fight

"I'm going to take your miraculous and give it to hawk moth and I'll go find ladybug and take hers, without killing both of you both, please give to me…." Evillustrator held out his hand, gesturing chat noir to give up his ring and leave "or I have to force you"

"You know it's going to be the hard way" said chat.

The evillustrator then grab his pen and readied himself "so be it" then the drew a ten buzz saw and lunch them to chat, chat dodged them and run to the artist, the evillustrator the drew a wall, but chat smiled and jump over the wall but he saw the evillustrator holding a Farley large hammer and he swung it, hitting chat across the street. Chat head is ponding. Then evillustrator jump to chat with the hammer and chat dodge it and he grab is baton and extend it, it hit the v gut forcing his to drop his hammer, as he was falling he drew a trampoline he landed and bounce back up and landed at the roof, chat then swing his staff and attack him.

evillustrator dodged trying to think what he should drew, then an idea came to mind, he quickly drew a large flash camera, he took a photo, making the flash to turn chat blind "ahh!" chat drop his baton eyes and started rubbing his eyes, he used to it but the light is brighter. The evillustrator the punched chat in the face, then he drew a piston at under chats feet, chat grabbed his baton but he was lunch up high and then evillustrator drew a bat and waited for chat the fall back down.

Chat noirs saw the bat and braced himself for the pain, when the bat hit chat it throw him to the over three block with the evillustrator following, 'when did he get this good?' chat landed rough, cuts on his cheeks, bruises all over. Chat stood up slowly and get baton to fight he looked around and he's around the Trocadéro he leaned on the wall, in about few seconds passed the evillustrator walked to him slowly reaching his hand out again.

"Give it to me" he demanded

"Over my dead body" said chat noir hoping the evillustrator was hesitated about that remark.

"Fine, I'm sorry" said the artist, the he erased the wall behind chat noir, the black cat turned around to see a cannon, before chat had a chance to run from the iron dragon (AN: MY DISCRIPTION OF A CANNON) it spat out its iron fire taking chat over the bridge and to a random roof top.

Chat groaned clinching his temple in pain, he been battered before but never like this. Chat worked himself to his knees and saw a shadow off the same artist, "I said over my dead body" then the evillustrator kicked chat in his extreme pain inducing temple, chat whelped in pain and fell back in the ground, groaning in pain again, he close his eyes in pain then he open them and saw the evillustrator holding a bat by his head.

"Over your dead body right?" then the evillustrator hit chat in the head unconscious.

The evillustrator knelt down the knockout kitty and moved him to his back, then he saw it the black ring of destruction, the black miraculous. He lift the cat hand and pull out the noir ring, as he did chat turned back to normal and the evillustrator didn't expected it. Chat noir is Adrien agreste. One of his friends in his class, evillustrator stood up and walked away from his classmate, and he contact hawkmoth.

"What is it evillustrator?" asked hawkmoth

"I have chat noir miraculous"

"Finally, how is chat noir?" evillustrator thought about reviling the modal to a powerful villain, he must keep it a secret.

"Unconscious" said the evillustrator truthfully

"And how is he?" demeaned hawkmoth

"I don't know who? I've never seen him before" he lied.

"Now get ladybug miraculous and come find me"

"Yes, master" said evillustrator, he turned back to Adrien, he shouldn't leave him like this, but he must go, so he walked off leaving the beaten boy alone on a random roof top.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

The sky started to cry, it knows when disaster and sadness comes, and everyone knows nature is mysterious but knowing when to use rain to wash the negativity gone, it started after the evillustrator took chats noir miraculous away.

Adrien groaned in pain his body was in pain too, he can't remember what happen to him, he need to get up and go after him, he sat up and look down, his eyes widen he is in his normal cloths, he looked at his right hand and tear invade his eyes and his heart felt stabbed, the ring is gone, and plagg is gone.

"Plagg?" on one answered he stood up and looked around "please…don't kid around…." No one answered "plagg…." He knelt down and cried, he was meant to save everyone in pairs with ladybug, and now, he is no longer chat noir, and he is no longer a hero, he is just a boy model, a model that going to leave pairs and go to a boarding school away from the people he loves.

He heard a noise and saw ladybug he ran behind some AC'S and waited for her to leave.

"Chat noir?"

Marinette woke up tikki and turned into ladybug after a few minutes she found the destruction of the evillustrator and chat noir cause, she follow the damage over to the last bit of damage, she wondered roof top to roof top till she ended up to one with speck of blood around, "chat noir?" she waited for a response. Nothing. She look over to some AC's and heard sobbing, she walked a little bit and talk again "chat noir?"

"Forgive me my lady….." that voice was soft, sad, and cold 'chat?' she want to go to him but she feel it's a bad idea.

"I was so sure …that I could handle him on my own. But I suddenly dozed off….I can't remember what hit me… but I can't feel plagg anymore…they….." Adreian stop crying, he sound broken he looked at his hand where the ring was home too, then he lay his head on his hands, "they took him…." He whimpered "they took plagg…." Adreian covered his face not wanting to see his home city "you can't see me from there, but I'm no longer transformed, so if you uncomfortable with seeing me like this, you don't need to come over here. I'll be fine" said Adrien.

Ladybug she slowly walked to the AC's "chat….. You seem like a very lonely person. It's not easy balancing two lives at once" she said looking saw a blonde boy sobbing covering his face "you try not to let it bring you down in order to protect what's important to you" the rain stop and the dark clouds "but there's with tough shells are often more fragile at heart…." She place her hand on his back as she kneeling down "and it's alright to be that way" then she hugged him tight "you really remind me of someone else I know" she let herself turned back to Marinette still hugging the boy.

"it's okay, chat we'll get him back, in case you're not ready to show yourself yet, I closed my eyes before I…" the boy look up and saw a familiar hair style, cloths and voice and know how this was.

"Marinette?"

Marinette eyes widen, she pushed back to look at the boy she has a crush on, during at rain, outside the school.

Both are shell shook, they know each other, chat noir loves ladybug and Marinette loves Adrien, now they know how they are "and that someone name is you Marinette" said Adrien, they have a minute of silence studying each other faces in disbelief "so your ladybug?"

"And your chat noir"

Adrien chuckled "now I feel embarrassed, I flirted with you a lot"

"Ch…. Adrien what happen?"

"The evillustrator….."

"No with you…" Adrien face sadden

"My farther is sending me away, he notice me leaving classes and stuff, he had enough of it and sending me away to a boarding school, I'm going to miss all this even you" he said smiling at her, Marinette hugged him again.

"Come on we must find plagg..." said tikki

"But how?" asked Marinette

"he's looking for ladybug" both girl and kwami looked at Adrien "he's going to look for you, so most likely he's hasn't given the ring hawkmoth yet"

"So I'm going to be bait?"

"Sorry, but yes" said Adrien,

"So how am I going to get his attention?"

"I don't know"

"I got an idea" Marinette and Adrien look at the ladybug kwami

The evillustrator walked around the inside of the louvre, he love these work of art, half the time he wants to draw art better than he is now, evillustrator started walking out of one art section looking at the picture of him and Marinette dancing but at the door way he saw ladybug standing there mad.

"You found ad…chat noir" asked evillustrator putting away the paper under his beret.

Ladybug know this is "yes, Nathanael you are a talented person you and drew anything"

"Everyone think I'm no good, they will judge me, hat me, because of what I made!" he yelled furiously "my art is my life"

"But what about your family"

"My mother never love my art, she like the rest, shutting me down" he turned his head down eyes almost tearing.

"Then what about your father!" yelled ladybug.

Evillustrator look at her "he supported me, bring me sketch books all over the world"

"And…."

"I needed him, but why do you care?"

Ladybug walked closer, but the evillustrator ready himself to fight her "because you are good, what you thinking about is just your mind telling you what they might think about you, but in reality you are good, great even. These artist was called bad or worse even Van Gogh was told he was bad, but look all around you are surrounded by people how love and respect their work. If you can't see that then why drew"

Evillustrator eyes widen and he drew a large flamethrower pointed at her "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" he yelled with tears trekking down his place face "I WILL BE SHOW EVERYONE I AM GREAT"

"Then give me chat noir miraculous, if you are great then you know the side of good and evil" but Evillustrator ignore her and let the flame come at her. Ladybug dodged to the left and look back to see if Nathanael is following her, he is, ladybug run toward the exit of the louvre.

Once outside ladybug ready herself to fight "LUCKY CHARM" then rope drop to her "good" she said then the glass pyramid burst open and there the Evillustrator walking out, with a swords and buzz saws following him above. The silence is anxious, then Evillustrator then let his flying arsenal rain at ladybug.

Ladybug dodge the rain and swung the rope to the Evillustrator leg and pulled, the evil artist fell he growled and then he draw three cannons looking at her, he stood up "FIRE!" then they fired. Ladybug flung her yoyo to a pole on top of the building and lunch herself over to the top, "you won't get away from me" he yelled.

"Then I might need help" said ladybug

Then all of a sudden the Evillustrator hear pullies and rope and look around and saw rope tying him up, "now you in trouble" Evillustrator look to the left and saw Adrien but wearing black shirt and black paint smudged around his eyes "chat noir?"

"Even without my ring I am still chat noir!" he yelled then he pulled a rope tightening the Evillustrator.

Ladybug jump down and walked to the artist "I'm sorry but I must stop you" she lifted his beret and took the picture, before he rip the paper she look at the Evillustrator "where is chat noir ring?" Evillustrator open his hand to revel the ring hugging his ring finger.

Adrien pull it out of his hand and put it back on and plagg returned "PLAGG!"

"AD-" plagg turned to the Evillustrator, ladybug rip the picture up, then the Evillustrator turned back into Nathanael.

"wh-" Nathanael look around "where am I?"

"At the louvre" said Adrien

Ladybug throw the rope in the air "miraculous ladybug" then everything the Evillustrator course has been repaired and the damage to the school is too repair.

"I must go" said Adrien

"I'll take Nathanael home" said ladybug.

After a while Nathanael is home and she is home trying to sleep. Adrien snuck back into his room while wiping the black paint off his face, he saw someone on his bed leaning on the bed frame sleeping. It was his father, Gabriel agreste sleeping , Adrien felt sad and sorry, even if he disobeyed his farther, so he lead plagg to the kitchen to eat his favourite cheese, plagg told him he's going to go back to the room by himself and sleep in the make shift bed Adrien made just in case plagg want to sleep and Adrien can't or his farther is in the room.

Adrien went back to his room and sat next to his father and went to sleep.

There's an epilogue

Thank you all for reading this fanfiction, since its finish after the season finally I just want to say FUCK VOLPINA A BITCH.

And anyone reading my other fanfiction, I know there are grammer and spelling problems, but I'm working on the future ones.

Also I have different fiction in my USB but unsure to post them.


	6. epilogue

Epilogue

It's been a week since the event with the evillustrator attack, Marinette gave Nathanael his new sketch book, he is grateful for it and the first think he drew was a ladybug comic and what he did to everyone, he doesn't remember Adrien being chat noir, only what he done.

Everyone love his little comic even alya put it on her ladyblog and it was booming, alya ask Nathanael to keep making comics like this, he agreed. Chloe love it and hate it, she love ladybug but the way Nathanael made her like a villain even if she is.

But Adrien was at home for a week for what he has done, sneaking off and the secrets. Now Adrien is sitting in the dining room with his father. Adrien has a plan.

"Adrien, you know I will be sending you to boarding school" said Gabriel

"But you don't have too I'll tell you everything" said Adrien

"Oh what is it?"

"I was seeing this girl, I meet from one of my photo shoot, she was going to be in France till a week ago and now she is gone, and I like her a lot so you can't send me away because of love,"

"Really?" the boy nodded "well if it was love then that explain everything, you know you could have told me"

"Really?"

"When I met your mother I was ….." he stood up and turned to a picture of his her "star struck, I was your age when I first your mother"

"Really?!" he said stunned

"Okay you will stay I hope your school work is going to go up not down"

Adrien smiled, "thank you father" then he went out of the room and going to go to Marinette to tell her that chat noir is staying. Gabriel smiled "we missed you"


End file.
